The Time of Their Lives
by coltonhayneslover
Summary: Scott has always had a crush on Jackson and always wondered if Jackson liked him. His questions were answered that one day in the locker room.
1. Chapter 1 Scott's Crush

**Chapter One Scott's Crush**

"There he is," Scott McCall said to his friend Stiles. Scott was referring to the boy down the hall, Jackson Whittemore. The boy he had a crush on since 8th grade.

"What do you see in him?" Stiles would always ask him. Stiles new that Jackson was nothing but a complete jerk, but he knew that his best friend didn't care.

Scott knew that he liked boys. It was something that he had known all of his life. He knew he was different than the other boys when he was a little kid. It all happened the time that he kissed Danny in first grade and was shocked when his teacher said that boys shouldn't do that to other boys. Scott was appalled and thought that what he was doing was natural. Nonetheless, he knew that he wanted to have Jackson, and Stiles knew that.

"He is absolutely gorgeous in every way," Scott replied. Jackson truly was.

Just then, Jackson looked over and saw that Scott McCall was staring at him!

"Hey, McCall! Do you see something that you like?" Jackson shouted at him. This made everyone in the halls stop and stare at Scott.

Scott immediately turned bright red. He slammed his locker and ran off to his class, with Stiles in toe with him.

Scott's heart began to skip a beat when he got to class and then realized it was the same class that he had with Jackson!

"Great, what I am I going to do now," he thought to himself. He knew that Jackson would definitely say something when he walked in and what happened next he couldn't have dreamed it in a million years.

Jackson had come in but instead of sitting down, he whispered in Scott's ear to meet him after class in the boy's locker room. Scott's stomach had butterflies in them. He was both nervous and excited about what was going to happen next. His crush actually wanted to meet with him.

Scott had a hard time concentrating in his chemistry class that he pretty much had been failing all semester. He could tell that his teacher didn't like him very much and it made the class so much harder. The time just seem to be going absolutely slow and he felt he had been in there for ages when the bell finally rang and it was time for his free period that him and Jackson both shared. He told Stiles that he would see him later and he headed off to the boy's locker room.

It was a few minutes later when Jackson came strolling in the locker room and dropped his bag on the floor. Scott's heart dropped to his feet. He couldn't believe that Jackson was actually here, although it was Jackson after all who asked him to meet him here.

"Glad that you could be here McCall," Jackson said in that sexy tone of his. Scott couldn't help but stare at this lovely boy. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes that he could just get lost in forever. His body was amazing. He worked out a lot and it definitely showed. He had a six pack and all that Scott wanted to do was lick him up and down.

"You asked me to meet you here," Scott said shyly. He quickly took his gaze away from Jackson when he noticed that Jackson was eyeing him.

"I've noticed that you've been looking at me," Jackson said seductively. Scott was surprised by the tone in his voice.

"L-l-looking at you?" Scott stuttered.

"I know that you like me McCall." Jackson replied. The truth was, Scott did like him, he more than liked him. In fact, Scott was beginning to fall in love with him.

"Is that bad?" Scott asked scared. He didn't know what Jackson would do to him.

"Actually, it is perfect." Jackson said. Then Jackson did something that Scott would remember for the rest of his life. Jackson leaned over and kissed Scott on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2 Jackson's Secret

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Two Jackson's Secret**

Jackson had always known that he was different. He knew that he was different since the day that he was born. It was something though, that he didn't want other people to know about him. He didn't want people to know that he was gay, especially his girlfriend Lydia. If she found out, she would make him the laughing stalk of the school.

One thing Jackson knew for sure was this: Scott McCall was the hottest boy at Beacon Hills High School. Every since he first saw him in the 8th grade, Jackson knew that he had a crush on him. Now that they were in high school, however, things were much harder. Jackson wanted more than anything to be with Scott but Jackson didn't know if Scott was gay too. He didn't really know until one day in the hall when he caught Scott looking at him.

"Hey, McCall! Do you see something that you like?" Jackson shouted at him.

It was at this moment that everybody stopped and was looking at Scott. He didn't mean for this to happen he just got caught up in the moment. He saw Scott take off and he knew that it was now or never to tell him how he felt about him.

"Why did you do that?" Lydia asked Jackson questionably.

Jackson didn't have time for this. He said goodbye to Lydia and headed off to his Chemistry class that he had with McCall.

Upon entering the class, he walked over to McCall and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Meet me in the locker room after class," he told him.

He could tell that Scott was excited by this.

The time went by really slow and he couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Chemistry was one of his least favorite subjects and he wanted more than anything to be out of this hell hole. When the bell finally rang signally his and Scott's free period he jumped out of the seat.

By the time he got to the locker room, Scott was already there. It was at this moment that he knew, he was in love with Scott.

"Glad that you could be here," Jackson said sexily. He didn't even realize that he actually had said it like that.

"You asked me to be here," Scott answered shyly. It was absolutely adorable when Scott was shy. He couldn't help but become even more attracted to him.

"I've noticed that you've been looking at me," Jackson said seductively. He now wanted more than anything to kiss those plush little lips of his.

"L-l-looking at you?" Scott had stuttered. It was getting to cute now and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I know you like me, McCall," Jackson replied. The truth was Jackson REALLY liked him too. In fact, Jackson was in love with him.

"Is that bad," Scott replied. He had him now; it was time for the kiss.

"Actually, it is perfect," Jackson said with a smile on his face.

Jackson leaned in and kissed him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Boyfriends

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Three Secret Boyfriends **

Jackson continued to kiss Scott and Scott was enjoying every minute of it. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. The boy of his dreams was now kissing him and he was the happiest boy alive.

"That was wonderful," Scott said. He looked into Jackson's eyes and he knew that Jackson had felt the same way. Everything would be different between the two of them.

"Don't get used to it McCall," Jackson said sexily. Scott knew now more than ever he couldn't live without Jackson, which would be very hard for him since Jackson was dating Lydia and he was dating Allison.

"What do we do now?" Jackson had asked him. Scott knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Well, I can think of one thing, would you go out with me?" Scott asked him shyly.

Scott had no idea how Jackson was going to respond but he hoped that Jackson would say yes. What Jackson said next made Scott the happiest boy in the world.

"Yes, I would love that McCall," Jackson replied with a smile. Jackson knew that he would be happy with Scott but the real question was: What would he do about Lydia?

Scott started kissing Jackson again, but this time, the kissing turned into a full blown make-out session that was beginning to get them both very horny. Before each of them knew it, they were beginning to take off their shirts and Jackson couldn't help but drool. Scott's body was absolutely amazing. He had the perfect skin color and his abs were coming in nicely. It was all Jackson could do to keep himself from attacking him right then and there.

They made there way to the showers, and instinctively, Scott reached up and turned the water on. This made them both all the hornier. The water dripping down Jackson's body was a sight. Scott was falling head over heels in love with Jackson. Scott began to unbutton Jackson's pants and began kissing his stomach. It was the best feeling in the world for the both of them. Jackson was beginning to moan, and Scott knew that he had him.

Scott began to take off his underwear and took his member in his mouth. He slowly started sucking every so slowly and then began picking up speed. He could hear Jackson moaning louder and louder and Scott was worried that Jackson would alert someone to what they were doing. Everything changed when Jackson began to thrust his hips to the movements of Scott's mouth.

Jackson couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling right now. It was the best feeling that he had ever felt. He was in absolute heaven and nothing in the world could be better than this. He began to moan louder and louder and he could feel that he was about to cum.

"Scott, I'm gunna cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm !" Jackson yelled.

Scott didn't take Jackson's member out of his mouth. Thick ropes of Jackson's sweet yet salty sperm began hitting the back of his throat and Scott loved all of it. After a few moments it settled down and both of them were breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," Jackson said. Scott beamed. He was proud that he could make Jackson feel like this. It was his dream for this to happen someday.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Scott said with a smile.

They both looked into each other's eyes and began kissing each other again. They were in total bliss at this moment.

The bell rang ended their free period.

"Shit!" they both yelled together. They quickly put on their wet clothes and ran out of the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4 Scott's Confession

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Four Scott's Confession**

Scott and Jackson quickly raced to their next class. It was their Economics class that they had with their Lacrosse coach. Both of them weren't excited for the class, but they were excited to be in the same room with each other.

"Why are you guys all wet," Coach Finstock asked them.

The boys had thought of what they would say if anyone asked on their way to class.

"They was an accident in the locker room and McCall and I got wet," Jackson said.

The boys had no idea if their coach would believe them or not, but they were hoping for the best.

"Well, get out of here and get some dry clothes then!" the coach yelled.

The boys hurried out of the room and smiled at each other because they had an excuse now to ditch school.

The boys climbed into Jackson's Porsche and drove as far away from the school as possible.

"That was a brilliant lie," Scott said. He was proud that his new boyfriend had thought of something so quick.

"What can I say, I am a natural born liar," Jackson said proudly. He really was a natural born liar. It is how he got away with everything when he was growing up. Now that he had a new boyfriend, it made his life a little bit easier.

"So, what are you going to do about Lydia?" Scott asked.

Jackson knew that this question was coming, but he really hadn't thought about how he was going to break up with Lydia. Truthfully, he didn't feel anything at all for Lydia, because after all he was gay, but he didn't want to break her heart.

"I have no idea. I just don't want to break her heart. How are you going to break up with Allison?" Jackson responded.

Scott really hadn't thought about that yet. Granted, having her around was the only thing keeping her father from killing him with the whole werewolf thing, so he hadn't really planned on getting rid of her. Then again, maybe if he told her how he felt about Jackson, maybe she would still pretend she was dating him so her father wouldn't kill him.

"I don't know if I can. There is a reason I am dating Allison and it would be very bad to break up with her," Scott said.

Jackson had no idea what Scott was talking about. He had no idea that his new boyfriend was hiding something from him.

Scott was planning on telling Jackson the truth about himself that night, if he could keep Allison off of his back.

"Jackson, can you come over to my place tonight. I have something that I want to show you," Scott asked.

Jackson couldn't imagine what Scott had to show him, but he eventually agreed that he would keep Lydia away from him tonight so that he could meet up with Scott.

It was later that night when Scott heard a rap on his window.

"Who the fuck could that be?" Scott thought to himself.

He got up from his desk and went over to the window to see none other than Jackson looking at him.

"How in the hell did you get up here?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"It isn't that hard to climb up the side of your house you know," Jackson quickly replied.

Scott just shrugged it off and urged Jackson to come into his room.

"Now that you are here, I have to show you something," Scott said shyly.

Jackson was unprepared for what he saw next.

In an instant, he saw Scott begin to change before his eyes. He was turning into something. Claws began to grow out of his nails and he started to grow long sideburns on his face. His facial structure changed and he saw fangs protruding from Scott's jaw.

"I am a werewolf," Scott said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5 A Night of Passionate Love

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Five A Night of Passionate Love**

Jackson was shocked. He had his suspicions that something was definitely different about Scott, but he didn't know what it was. He just thought he was beefed up on steroids or something. This came as a real shock to him.

"How long have you been like this," Jackson asked scared. He had no idea if Scott would attack him or just leave him a lone.

"Well, you remember a week ago how you noticed something was different about me and I said there was but you just thought that it was a joke?" Scott asked.

Jackson thought back to that moment. He really thought Scott was trying to be funny at that moment, but now it all made sense.

"Yeah, why?" Jackson responded.

"Well, it was two days before that when I got bitten by a werewolf." Scott answered.

It all was starting to come together. He didn't care that Scott was different, he still loved him. It just made it hotter that he had a werewolf for a boyfriend. Jackson secretly wanted to be a werewolf too.

"You are ashamed of me, aren't you?" Scott said with tears in his eyes.

Jackson couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked so adorable when he was crying.

"Hey, don't worry, it doesn't bother me at all," Jackson replied proudly.

Scotts face lit up at that moment. It was nice to see that someone still liked him, even though he thought he looked hideous as a werewolf.

At that moment Jackson came over to Scott and kissed him ever so softly on the lips. It was a moment of pure passion. It was nothing that neither of them had ever felt before. They were both in heaven at that exact moment, and they both knew, that they were to be together forever.

"That felt almost magical," Jackson said passionately. He could see by the look in Scott's eyes that he felt the same way.

"It really was magical," said Scott.

Scott grabbed Jackson and led him to his bed.

It was at that moment that Jackson grabbed Scott and threw him onto the bed. He started to kiss him. Feeling his body like never before. It was a moment of exploration, a moment of romantic passion. Jackson ripped of Scott's shirt and began kiss him on the neck. After doing this for a few seconds, he began to lick his nipples. He could hear Scott moaning. He knew he had him right where he wanted him.

Jackson then started moving down Scott's body, kissing him softly down his navel until he came to Scott's underwear. Jackson then began sucking on Scott's hard member through the lining of his Calvin Klein boxers. Scott kept moaning louder and louder. It was a good thing that Scott's mother decided to pick up the late shift at the hospital.

Jackson then pulled Scott's boxers all the way down to his ankles. Scott moaned in ecstasy. Scott had never felt anything this good before.

Jackson took Scott's nine inch member into his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down while sucking. It took Scott to a place of pure pleasure; it was a place that he never wanted to leave. Scott began to rhythmically buck his hips to Jackson's sucking. Jackson couldn't wait for what lied in store for him.

It wasn't long before Scott began to cry out, "I'm gunna cuuuuuuuuuuuummmm!"

Big, thick ropes of juicy cum flew to the back of Jackson's throat and he swallowed it easily and he could feel it in a pool in his stomach.

"That was amazing," Scott replied happily. Scott was almost out of breath. He had never felt this good, not even when he masturbated.

"Boys know what other boys want," Jackson replied with a smile.

Scott and Jackson both realized at that moment that they couldn't live without each other.


	6. Chapter 6 Bathroom Sex

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Six Bathroom Sex**

Scott awoke the next morning and noticed that Jackson was holding him in his arms.

"Did that actually happen last night," he thought to himself.

Scott thought that last night had just been a dream. A dream he thought that was something he wanted to come true. But here was the boy of his dreams, sleeping next to him. Jackson really looked cute when he was sleeping.

Jackson begins to stir. He opens his beautiful blue eyes and smiles. The love in his eyes could keep Scott looking at him forever.

"Morning baby," Scott said to him.

Jackson kisses him gently on the lips.

"Good morning to you too baby!" Jackson replied happily.

They both lay next to each other what felt like hours when Scott's mother hollered up that it was time to get ready for school.

"Shit, my mom doesn't know that you are here!" Scott says freaking out.

Scott can here his mother coming up the stairs and starts to panic. He has no idea what he would tell her if she came in and saw Jackson there. He didn't want to tell her about him, not yet. Most importantly, he didn't want to tell his mother that he may be gay.

"You have to go now!" Scott silently yells at him.

"What do you want me to do, jump out the window?!" Jackson says angrily.

"We have no other choice, just hide out on my roof and I'll let you know when you can come back in." Scott says quickly.

Jackson climbs out the window just as Scott's mother walks through the door.

"Hey hunny, you are going to be late for school, you got to get ready." She said.

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a little bit."

Scott's mother leaves his room and Scott lets out a sigh of relief. His mother came this close to discovering Jackson.

Scott sticks his head out the window to say that Jackson can come back in, but when he pokes his head out the window, Jackson was no where to be found.

Scott just shrugs it off, although he is really sad that he didn't get to kiss Jackson goodbye. He gets dressed and gets ready for school.

Scott is at his locker when Stiles jumps him.

"Where were you last night," Stiles asks him. Stiles look into Scott's eyes and he knows that something happened last night. A smile appears on Stiles face.

"What?" Scott asks.

"You and Jackson had sex yesterday, didn't you?" Stiles says smugly.

Scott confesses that he and Jackson had sex the previous day. He tells his best bud everything that had happened to him and how he felt terrible that he cheated on Allison. It was something that she would never forgive him for.

Just as Scott is about to finish telling his story, he notices that Jackson is walking towards him. Jackson grabs Scott by the arm and leads him into the boy's bathroom.

Scott is shocked and appalled at the same time. What in the hell is Jackson's problem? Why would he drag me into here?

"Where did you go this morning?" Scott asks him.

"My mother called me, so I had to leave. She was wondering why I hadn't come home last night." Jackson replies.

Scott never heard Jackson's phone ring. He would have been able to hear something like that. But he didn't say anything and just shrugged it off.

"Why did you drag me in here," Scott asks him.

A smile appears across Jackson's face and Scott knew exactly why they were in here. Scott began to smile as well and he knew what he had to do.

Scott throws Jackson against the wall and begins to make out with Jackson roughly, sticking his tongue down Jackson's throat, which was a first for the both of them. He could feel Jackson moaning into his mouth. It was a moment of bliss.

Jackson demands Scott to take off Jackson's shirt. Scott happily agrees and rips it off, tearing it into pieces. This begins to get Jackson all the hornier. They didn't care at this point if someone walked into the bathroom.

Scott begins to kiss Jackson all over his body, exploring every crevice of him. It is something that pleases the both of them. Jackson begins to moan louder and Scott has to tell him to be more quite or people will notice them.

Scott gets to Jackson's pants and pulls them down. He slowly begins licking Jackson's seven inch member through his underwear. It makes Jackson all the hornier.

"Suck it!" Jackson demands.

Scott happily obliges and pulls down Jackson's underwear and starts sucking on it. He starts to deep throat it and then he starts sucking him while jacking him at the same time. Jackson begins to moan louder and louder and Scott knows that he has him.

Jackson reaches into his bag and pulls out a condom. He puts it on and tells Scott to undress. Scott does as he is told and takes off all of his clothes.

Jackson throws Scott against the wall and shoves his member into him. Scott screams out in pain at first, but then the pain turns into pleasure.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder!" Scott cries out.

Jackson does as he is told and begins to pump faster and faster. He had never felt anything like this when he was with Lydia. There wasn't this kind of spark.

They both begin moaning at the same time. Scott keeps demanding that Jackson pick up speed.

Scott begins to jerk off his own dick while Jackson is fucking him. It makes him feel so good and soon, he can't hold it in any longer.

"Uhhhh, Jackson, you're going to make me cum!" Scott cries out.

"DON'T, I want you to come into my mouth!" Jackson yells.

Scott stops and Jackson pulls out. Jackson positions himself under Scott's rock-hard member and is eagerly awaiting his boy juices.

Scott begins pumping on his dick faster and faster. It doesn't take long and Scott declares that he is going to cum. Jackson swallows Scott's dick and starts milking him for his boy juices. Scott cums into Jackson's mouth with such ferocity, stream after stream of cum hit the back of Jackson's throat.

Scott's orgasm begins to die down and he demands that Jackson cum on his face. Jackson happily agrees and then Scott positions himself under Jackson's dick.

It only takes a few quick pumps and Jackson is cumming all over Scott's face. Scott laps up as much as he can into his mouth.

After Jackson's orgasm dies down, he grabs Scott and pulls him into a kiss.

"That was the best sex that I have ever had," They both say together.

They then notice that Stiles is in the bathroom with his pants around his ankles.


	7. Chapter 7 Date Night

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Seven Date Night**

Jackson and Scott were shocked. There was Stiles standing before them, jacking off his own member. His eyes were closed, but they both could tell that he was having a good time. He began moaning very loudly, and son Stiles began erupting his own boy juices. After his orgasm had died down, Stiles opened his eyes and was surprised to see Jackson and Scott smiling.

"Did you enjoy what you see?" Scott said giggling. He found it rather funny that Stiles was turned on by what he saw.

"It seems like he was having a little bit of fun," Jackson added.

Stiles had a horrified look on his face. He hadn't realized that he had crept so close to them and he hadn't realized that he was actually turned on by what he had witnessed.

"I don't know what came over me," Stiles said sadly.

The boys felt bad for him but it turned them on that someone was actually getting off to their love making.

"So I guess the jig is up then, when can come clean about McCall and I dating," Jackson said happily.

Scott smiled. He was glad that they could be honest and open about it. He was even happier that Jackson was happy with that fact that they were dating.

Stiles quickly pulled up his pants and darted out of the bathroom. The boys were happy that they were alone now.

Jackson leaned in and kissed his boyfriend with a new sense of happiness.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to go see a movie tonight," Jackson asked shyly.

Scott found it cute that Jackson was shy about asking him out on a date. It was something that he could get used to. It was definitely nice to hear him have a nice tone in his voice, instead of being rude to him all the time.

"I would love that," Scott said happily.

Jackson smiled. He was glad that Scott agreed to go on a date with him.

"Well, I guess we better get dressed so we can go to our Econ class. I have an extra shirt that you can borrow," Scott declared to Jackson.

They both got dressed and headed to their Econ class with their coach. It wasn't something that they were looking forward to. They don't know what their coach would do if he found out that Jackson and Scott were secretly dating.

The class seemed to drag on forever, but the bell finally rang and it was time for their Lacrosse practice. Scott had no idea if Jackson would take it easy on him or not.

Coach put him as the goal keeper. Scott smiled, he loved being able to catch Jackson's attempts to score because he loved to see the anger on his face. It looked good on him. But he never go the chance to catch one of Jackson's throws, because the Coach dismissed me due to a family emergency.

Scott whispered in Jackson's ear that he would be expected to be picked up at 9o'clock. Jackson smiled and told him he wouldn't be late.

Scott jumped into the shower at around 8. He had a hard time deciding what he would wear that night to the movie. He gave Allison an excuse saying that he had to stay home because he was grounded.

He finally decided on a pink shirt with some semi-cut blue jeans and his sneakers. He spiked up his hair to make him more attractive.

Jackson showed up right on time just like he said he would.

Scott raced out the door before his mother had the chance to ask him anything.

He kissed Jackson and told him that he missed him.

They arrived at the movie theatre and debated on what movie to see. They eventually agreed on watching the scary movie "Sinister." It was attempt to be able have Jackson sleep next to him that night because Scott didn't do scary movies that well.

Just as Scott thought, the movie got him scared out of his mind. This was really funny because he was a werewolf after all and had seen some pretty weird stuff.

Scott spent most of the night trembling until Jackson grabbed him and held him close. Scott was more relieved and every time a scary part came, he would hide his face into Jackson's shirt. Every time he did this, he got a nice whiff of Jackson's sexy smelly cologne.

After what seemed like forever, the movie was finally over and they could finally leave. Scott was still scared from the movie and knew that he would have nightmares that night.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep next to me tonight," Scott asked cutely.

Jackson couldn't help but smile. He would love to be able to sleep next to his baby.

"I could think of nothing better to do," Jackson replied sexily.

They arrived back at Scott's house a short time later. Scott snuck Jackson up to his room without his mother noticing.

"Thank you for staying with me. I get nightmares really easily when it comes to scary movies," Scott confessed.

Jackson had no idea that Scott didn't like scary movies. If he would have known that, he would have agreed on that romantic movie that Scott had suggested.

"Hey, there is nothing to worry about baby; I'm glad that you asked me to stay over!" Jackson replied comfortingly.

Scott smile and ushered for Jackson to join him in the bed. He had no plans of having any sex with him that night. All he wanted to do was cuddle with the man of his dreams and hold him in his arms.

They slept together that night, will Jackson cuddling Scott. Scott didn't have a single nightmare that night, knowing that Jackson was right there with him to scare away all those bad things in his dreams.

Scott decided that he could definitely get used to this. One thing he continued to ask himself: How was he going to tell Allison?


	8. Chapter 8 The Second Date

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Eight The Second Date**

Scott had no idea what he would do about Allison. He didn't want to break her heart, but he just didn't feel the same way about her like he did Jackson. Jackson was the best thing that ever happened to him and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Jackson had no idea what he was going to do about Lydia. He didn't want to break her heart, but he didn't have the same feelings for her as he did for Scott. Scott was the man of his dreams and he would do anything to be with him for the rest of their lives.

They both woke up that morning happier than they ever could be. They were even more excited because it was Saturday, which meant that they could spend the whole day together. All Scott wanted to do was lay in his bed all day with Jackson cuddling him and his life would be perfect, but he knew that he would have to get up eventually otherwise his mother would run up to check on him.

Scott looked over and could see that Jackson was awake. He had the most adorable smile on his face.

"Good morning baby," Scott said to Jackson.

They kissed.

"Good morning to you too," Jackson replied happily.

They kissed again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jackson asked his lover.

"I kinda just want to lay in bed all day with you, but my mother wouldn't like that very much," Scott replied.

Jackson was sad. He would love to spend the whole day next to his boyfriend. He knew though that Scott wasn't quite ready to tell his mother that he had a boyfriend.

"How about we go on another date," Jackson suggested.

Scott was okay with that. He could think of nothing better to do. There is one thing that he had to do first: He had to tell Allison that they couldn't be together anymore.

"Sounds great, but there is something that I have to do first," Scott said.

Jackson knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"I have to tell Allison that it is over between her and me." Scott said.

Jackson loved the sound of that, but he knew that he would have to tell Lydia sooner or later.

"I'll go home and get ready for our date later this afternoon, which will give you plenty of time to go and talk to Allison." Jackson concluded.

Scott liked that idea. He got up to get dressed and so did his boyfriend. He kissed him goodbye and said that he would call him when he was ready to go. Now all he had to do was break the news to Allison that he liked men and not woman.

Scott was outside Allison's window looking in. She was sitting at her desk doing what appeared to be homework but he couldn't tell for sure. He tapped on the window to get her attention. She looked up and smiled at him. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Allison opened her window and beckoned Scott into her room. She kissed him when he came in, but he didn't return the kiss. She could tell something was up with him.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

It was now or never.

"Allison, there is something that I need to tell you." Scott said.

Allison already knew what he was going to say. She didn't know that what he was about to say would make them friends forever.

"Allison, I'm gay!" Scott proclaimed.

Allison was shocked. It all made since. The distance that was between them. The excuses he kept making when she wanted to have sex. Everything made since now.

"I wondered if that was it," Allison replied.

Scott was shocked. He had just told his girlfriend that he was gay but she wasn't even mad at him. In fact, she had a smile on her face.

"How long have you known?" Scott asked.

"I've known for awhile that something was wrong, I had no idea however that you were gay. Nonetheless, it is perfectly fine with me." She said happily.

Scott was glad. He got to keep his ex-girlfriend as a FRIEND. This was a good thing. Now they could do everything that they used to do but it would be even better. They were girlfriends now. It was perfect.

"So who's the lucky boy," Allison giggled.

Scott didn't know if he should tell her or not.

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it just between us? He doesn't want his girlfriend to know yet." Scott questioned.

Allison had no plans on breaking the secret. She loved keeping secrets.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Allison remarked.

"I'm dating Jackson." Scott confessed.

Allison was dumbfounded. How could Scott date someone that was so mean to him before? She thought that Jackson hated Scott.

"I thought that Jackson hated you." Allison replied.

"That's what I thought to, until he kissed me in the locker room." Scott confided.

Allison was surprised. Maybe Jackson did have feelings for Scott. She was happy that the both of them were together. She was still upset that Scott was gay though, Scott was too good looking to be gay.

"Well, in any case, I am happy for you!" Allison said cheerfully.

Scott was relieved. Telling Allison turned out to be easier than he thought it would be. There was just one more thing that he had to ask her.

"Can we pretend that we are still dating? That way your father won't kill me." Scott suggested.

Allison quickly agreed since she didn't want Scott to get hurt. And just like that Scott was gone.

Scott ran back home and got ready for his date with Jackson. He phoned him and Jackson said that he would be there shortly to pick him up. He let his mother know that he was planning on going out for the afternoon and possibly the evening. He would call her if anything came up.

Jackson arrived a short while later. They agreed that the first thing they would do for their date would be to go out to eat somewhere. Since Jackson picked the movie the night before, Scott picked out the restaurant to go to.

It was a very nice restaurant and the both of them were pleased. They both ordered a steak with baked potato. They talked while their food was being cooked.

"So when do you first know that you liked me?" Scott questioned.

Jackson pondered on the question for a moment and came up with an answer.

"You remember back in eight grade when you moved here?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah" Scott said.

"It was shortly after that when my feelings for you developed. It was during our gym class that we had together. We were changing into our gym clothes and I looked over at you. You had the hottest body that I had ever seen. You were starting to develop a six pack and it looked really good on you. Your skin is that awesome tan color that I have come to love. The thing that drew me in the most was your gorgeous brown eyes. I felt like I could get lost in them forever." Jackson answered.

Scott couldn't help but blush. He never knew that he was that attractive, nor did he know that he had amazing eyes. He was definitely flattered.

Jackson thought it was really cute when Scott blushed.

"So how about you? When did you first know that you had an interest in me?" Jackson questioned.

Scott had to think about it for a second.

"It was back in eight grade as well. It was also during our gym class that we had together. I looked over at you when we were changing and my heart began to melt. You had an incredible body; the best body that I had seen at my age. Your black hair was not too long and not too short. Your teeth were perfectly white, which matched your adorable smile. The thing that drew me in the most was your beautiful blue eyes. They twinkled like stars in the night sky and I envisioned a sea of love when I looked into them. I knew that I that moment I believed in love at first sight." Scott declared happily.

Jackson blushed deeply. No one had ever said anything so sweet to him before. He was starting to fall head-over-heels in love with Scott.

Scott leaned over and kissed Jackson. Jackson didn't care that anybody was looking. All he cared about was the man of his dreams was kissing him in public! He was glad that he was open enough to do that.

Scott covered the bill while Jackson covered the tip and they headed off to take a walk through the woods.

Jackson and Scott arrived at the woods. They walked hand-in-hand through the woods without a care in the world.

"How long have you known that you like men?" Jackson asked Scott.

"It was back in first grade when I kissed a boy named Danny. Completely different than the Danny here that is gay." Scott answered.

Jackson was surprised.

"How about you?" Scott responded.

"The moment I kissed you!" Jackson replied.

Scott smiled.

They kissed each other again. They never wanted the day to end.

"Shall we go see a movie again tonight?" Jackson suggested.

Scott agreed. They climbed into the car Scott favorite song started to play on the radio. It was a song from Savage Garden.

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope be your love be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful cuz I'm counting on  
A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning yeah  
**

"This is my favorite song!" Scott cried to Jackson. Jackson loved this song too.

"Can this be our song?" Scott asked.

Jackson smiled. He would love for them to have a song. He agreed that this song fit them very well.

"It would be awesome to have this as our song," Jackson exclaimed.

**And when the stars are shining in brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surround by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest powers in lonely hours  
The tears devour you**

It was the perfect song for the both of them.

Scott leaned over and kissed Jackson on the cheek. He cuddled up next his boyfriend without a care in the world.**  
**

They arrived at the movie theatre a short while later. Scott suggested that they see a romance movie this time and Jackson happily agreed. They agreed on seeing the movie "The Lucky One" based on the book by Nicholas Sparks.

Scott spent the whole movie cuddling his boyfriend. In fact, he really didn't pay hardly any attention to the movie at all. All he did was fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

Jackson awoke Scott to tell him the movie was over. He also told him that he would have to take Scott home because his parents were expecting him home for a family dinner. Scott was sad that he wouldn't be able to have Jackson stay at his house again, but he would just be happy that he could see him the next day.

They kissed each other goodnight and Scott was left of everything that he did that day.


	9. Chapter 9 Jackson's Confession

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Nine Jackson's Confession and The Full Moon**

Scott climbed the stairs to his room. When he got there, he was surprised to see that Derek was in there waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Derek asked angrily.

Scott didn't have time for any of Derek's trouble. He just wanted to climb into bed and enjoy the time that he had with Jackson.

"If you must know, I was on a date with Jackson!" Scott proclaimed.

Derek was taken aback. He had no idea that Scott was gay, nor did he know that Jackson was too. He was definitely surprised by this.

"Well, I can say I wasn't expecting you to say that. Nonetheless, tomorrow is the full moon. You can't be anywhere near Jackson tomorrow. You might hurt him" Derek declared.

Scott had forgotten that tomorrow was the full moon. He didn't want Jackson to get hurt, but on the other hand he couldn't bear to be apart from Jackson.

"I can't be away from him Derek; you don't have the same connection to anyone like we do to each other. I am in love with him, and there is no way that I am going to be apart from him." Scott barked.

Derek did feel a connection with someone. He wasn't about to share that information with anyone though.

"You have to be careful when you are around him. You don't want him to become a werewolf now do you?" Derek questioned him.

The truth was Scott kinda wanted Jackson to be a werewolf too. He also wished that he was normal again and didn't have to worry about anything.

"I'm not going to be away from him tomorrow!" Scott yelled at him.

Derek could see that his pleading was getting nowhere so he just decided to leave. He started to climb out the window. He looked back and said," Just be careful Scott" and just like that he left.

Scott was left alone in his room to contemplate what had just happened.

He phoned Jackson a little while later to see he was finished with his family dinner. Jackson said that his dinner was over.

"Do you want me to come over?" Jackson asked.

"Why kind of question is that, of course I want you to come over!" Scott declared.

Jackson happily smiled. He grabbed his car keys and was on his way over.

Jackson climbed up the side of the house and tapped on Scott's window. Scott jumped up and let Jackson in.

"Hey baby!" Scott exclaimed. He kissed Jackson tenderly on the lips.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me," Jackson beamed.

Scott dragged Jackson over to his bed. He laid there next to him for what felt like hours until he fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning to find that Jackson wasn't next to him. Where the hell did he go? Just then he heard his toilet flushed and was relieved that Jackson was still here.

Jackson came out of the bathroom and smiled. He jumped in the bed next to his baby.

"Good morning baby!" Jackson giggled.

Scott smiled. He kissed Jackson.

"Good morning to you too!" Scott proclaimed.

He kissed Scott back.

"What shall we do today?" Jackson asked.

Scott knew one thing: He couldn't have Jackson around during the full moon tonight.

"One thing is for sure, I can't have you around me during the full moon tonight" Scott cautioned.

Jackson was confused. Why wouldn't Scott want him around during the full moon?

"I'm afraid that I might hurt you tonight. I have no control over myself during the full moon." Scott cried.

There were tears falling down Scott's face. Jackson was sad to see tears fall down his face. It hurt him to see his baby crying.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry, you won't hurt me." Jackson said comfortingly.

Jackson's words still didn't make it better. He was still afraid that he might hurt him. It was a risk that he wasn't willing to take.

"I still don't want you here tonight; I don't want to hurt you. Maybe it would be a good time for you to talk to Lydia." Scott declared.

Jackson agreed. He would have to tell Lydia eventually. Now was better than ever.

"Okay, I will go and talk to Lydia tonight; for now we can go and get some breakfast if you want." Jackson replied.

They both got up and Scott suggested that they take a shower. Jackson said that he wouldn't have any clean underwear to put on. Jackson said that he could wear some of Scott's underwear instead. Scott didn't have a problem with that. He couldn't wait to see Jackson in some Fruit of the Loom undies.

Scott turned on the water and stripped down. Jackson soon followed and they jumped in the shower.

They began a hardcore make out session. Jackson began rubbing Scott's cock. It made Scott really horny. This time, it was Scott's turn to fuck Jackson. He wasn't going to take "No" for an answer.

He got down on his knees and took Jackson's seven inch cock into his mouth. He began sucking him faster and faster. He was lubing up Jackson's cock with his saliva. Jackson kept moaning and moaning louder and louder. Scott was happy that he could please Jackson.

"It's my turn to fuck you!" Scott declared.

Jackson wasn't going to argue with him. Jackson got on his hands and knees and prepared for Scott to fuck him. Scott stuck his nine inch cock into Jackson as hard as he could. Jackson screamed in pain but it soon turned to pleasure. Scott began to fuck him faster and faster. Jackson eventually began to thrust in time with Scott's fucking.

"That's it! Fuck me, fuck me harder!" Jackson cried out. Scott could only oblige him and began to fuck him harder.

"Yes, yes fuck me, faster!" Jackson cried out again.

Scott made Jackson lay on his back to fuck him in a different position. This made Jackson cry out in pure ecstasy. He started jacking off his dick to the rhythmic thrusting of Scott. He didn't know how much longer he would last. Jackson reached his climax and shot rope after rope of his thick and juicy cum. His butt clamped down as he was doing this, which made Scott cum into his ass. It was the best sex that they had had so far.

"That was simply amazing" Jackson sang.

Scott had to agree with him. It was the best sex that they have had so far.

They kissed each other again. Scott was the happiest he had ever been!

They both got out of the shower and toweled off.

"Hey, I got a dare for you!" Scott exclaimed.

Jackson couldn't wait to hear this.

"I dare you to not wear any underwear!" Scott said.

Jackson didn't have a problem with that. It was actually a turn on for him. He liked to free-ball. It was the best feeling in the world. Plus it was easier access for Scott.

"Okay, I will do it!" Jackson exclaimed.

Scott thought it was a big turn on that Jackson agreed not to wear any underwear. It was much easier access for him.

They kissed each other goodbye as Jackson prepared for his confession to Lydia.

Jackson pulled up outside Lydia's house. He hadn't a clue what he would say to her, but he thought it was time to tell her.

Jackson knocked on the door. Lydia quickly answered and she was surprised to see Jackson there.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia snorted.

This is going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Can we go someplace private to talk?" Jackson whimpered.

Lydia led him up to her room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lydia questioned.

"There is something that I must confess to you." Jackson answered.

Jackson had no idea that Lydia would take what he was about to tell him so hard.

"I'm gay." Jackson said.

"WHAT! How can you be gay?" Lydia yelled.

Jackson could tell that Lydia wasn't happy. He was hoping that she would take it better.

"I'm gay and I always have been." Jackson snorted.

"It all makes since, this is why you won't make love to me." Lydia cried.

Jackson felt bad that he put Lydia through all of this.

"I'm sorry Lydia, but I just feel the same way about you that you do to me." Jackson replied.

Lydia was really upset. She began to cry. Jackson held her in his arms and let her sob. He still wanted to keep Lydia as a friend.

"I still like it if we could be friends." Jackson said.

Lydia smiled. She would love to be friends. This meant that they could go shopping together. She had a new gay best friend.

"I would like that!" Lydia chimed.

Jackson was happy to hear it. Every thing went better than expected.

"So who is the lucky boy?" Lydia asked.

Jackson didn't know if he wanted to tell Lydia or not. He eventually decided he should tell her.

"I'm dating Scott McCall" he declared.

Lydia wasn't too surprised. She could always tell that Jackson had had something for Scott.

"I'm not too surprised. You too make a cute couple!" She exclaimed.

They hugged each other and Jackson said that he would call her later.

Scott had no idea what he was going to do about the full moon tonight. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He especially didn't want to hurt Jackson. He loved him to much to lose him.

His phone began ringing. It was Jackson. Scott quickly answered.

"I told Lydia!" Jackson chimed.

Scott was surprised. He didn't think that Jackson would actually do it.

"What did she say?" Scott asked.

"She was a little mad at first, but then she was happy that we could stay friends. She even wanted me to be her gay best friend." Jackson answered.

Scott was surprised. Of all people, he thought that Lydia would take it the worst.

"I'm glad that she isn't mad. This means that we don't hide about our relationship anymore!" Scott proclaimed.

Jackson agreed. They could be more open about their relationship.

"Do you want me to come over?" Jackson asked.

Scott really did want him to come over but he didn't want Jackson to get hurt.

"I really want you to come over, but I don't want you to get hurt." Scott confessed.

Jackson didn't care. All he wanted was to be in his lover's arms.

"I don't care, I'm coming over and you can't say anything to make me change my mind." Jackson stated.

And with that, Jackson hung up and was on his way over.

It was less than an hour until the full moon will take effect and Scott would be changing. Jackson was on his way over and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He was really worried.

He heard a tap at his window. Jackson really had to stop doing that. Why didn't he just knock on the front door?

"You know I do have a front door right?" Scott explained.

Jackson smirked.

"It is more fun to do it this way" Jackson said.

He kissed his boyfriend then pulled him into a hug.

"How long until the full moon takes effect?" Jackson asked.

"Not long, maybe twenty minutes?" Scott guessed.

"I will be here for you, no question about it." Jackson decreed.

The minutes began to tick away and soon the full moon was high in the night sky. Scott could feel the moon begin to take effect. It wouldn't be long before he would be changing.

"It's happening; I'm going to change soon!" Scott cried out.

Jackson was ready. He was going to be here for his baby. Nothing was going to change that.

It happened all too quick. Standing in front of him was Scott the werewolf.

Scott had no desire to hurt Jackson. He had no idea what was happening. Was it his love for Jackson that was keeping him from hurting him? Why was he suddenly feeling calmer?

Scott began to change back. He had no idea what was going on.

"What is going on?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, I think it was my love for you that brought me back." Scott suggested.

Jackson was happy. Scott was truly in love with him and he couldn't be happier.

He leaned and kissed him. Just then, Scott's mother walked in.


	10. Chapter 10 The Anniversary

The Time of Their Lives

**Chapter Ten The Anniversary**

"What on earth is going on in here?!" Scott's mother screamed.

Scott was busted. This was not how he wanted his mother to find out that he was gay. Now was a better time than ever for him to say something.

"Mom, there is something that I need to tell you." Scott proclaimed.

Jackson became very nervous. He had no idea how this was going to turn out.

"Well, I am listening." She answered.

"I'm gay Mom, and Jackson is my boyfriend!" Scott confessed.

She was shocked. She thought that her son liked woman, after all, he was dating Allison wasn't he?

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"For a long time mom, I just didn't know how to tell you." Scott responded

His mother was silent for a very long time. Tears began to fall down her face.

"This is all my fault!" She cried

Scott was dumbfounded. Why was his mother blaming herself? It isn't her fault at all that he is gay. Scott has been this way since he was born. He was born this way and nothing was going to change that.

"This isn't your fault Mom, I was born this way." Scott said with tears in his eyes. He ran over to his mother and gave her a hug. She held him tight, never wanting to let him go. She was blaming herself for Scott being this way.

"Mrs. McCall, I just want you to know that I love your son very much." Jackson said.

She looked up and smiled at Jackson. She wiped the tears from her eyes and beckoned for Jackson to come to her for a hug. She hugged Jackson, and then whispered in his ear, "If you break his heart, I will break your neck."

"You don't have to worry, I have loved him for a long time and I have no plans for leaving him," Jackson replied with tears starting to flow down his face.

They all hugged each other at that moment. It was a moment of happiness for all of them.

"So, how long have you known you were gay Scott?" his mother questioned.

"I've known for a long time mom, every since I was born I knew I was different than other boys my age." Scott answered.

She was surprised. She was taking this information really hard.

"So none of this is my fault?" She asked.

"No, I have always been this way. Jackson makes me happy mom and all I need is for you to accept me for who I am. Can you do that for me mom?" he pressed with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I accept you for who you are, you are my baby boy and nothing is going to change that. I hope you and Jackson have many happy years ahead of you." She answered.

With that she left them with a big smile and left them alone.

"Out of the people I have told so far, my mother is the only one who blamed herself. That is a new one in my book." He said.

He looked at Jackson with a new found love in his heart. Jackson really did love Scott, and that is all that Scott needed to know.

Scott and Jackson's noses touch, and they look into each others eyes and they know, that they will be together forever.

"I love you baby," Scott whispers to Jackson.

"I love you too," Jackson replied.

They kiss each other, very tenderly. It was a moment of true romance.

"So listen, I have a question for you" Scott said.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Jackson asks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me." Scott said cutely.

"Nothing would make me happier" Jackson replied.

They kiss each other again.

They go to bed that night, from boyfriends, to lovers in just one day. They were destined to be together. Scott spent all night cuddly Jackson. Jackson never felt as close as he had Scott.

It was a few weeks later and it was Scott and Jackson's three month anniversary. Jackson had something special planned for Scott. He was going to take him to the same restaurant that they went to on their second date where he would have their song being played. After dinner, he would take him to a movie so they could spend the whole time cuddling with him. It was going to be perfect.

"Hey baby, are you ready for our anniversary tonight?" Scott asked Jackson on the phone.

"Be ready by five and not a minute later!" Jackson proclaimed.

Scott jumped into the shower and spent the next half hour wondering what Jackson had planned for them.

He climbed out and hollered for his mom to help him pick out an outfit.

"What should I wear tonight mom?" Scott asked.

She smiled. They spent the next hour deciding on an outfit to wear. They eventually settled on a multicolored polo shirt with some cut blue jeans and brand new converse shoes. He did his hair up all nice.

Jackson showed up a short time later. He honked his horn signaling for Scott that it was time to go.

"There's Jackson mom, got to run!" He said with a smile.

"Goodbye Scott, have a nice time" she yelled.

Scott climbed into Jackson's car. He kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Scott asked Jackson.

"It's a surprise!" He said with a smile.

They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. Scott's face lit up when he saw where they were.

"This is the restaurant where we had a second date!" Scott exclaimed.

"Exactly, but there is so much more. Let's head inside." Jackson responded.

Scott happily grabbed Jackson's hand and they walked into the restaurant. Scott was very happy.

They sat down and ordered their food. It was the same meal that they both ordered on their second date.

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on  
A new beginin a reason for livin a deeper meaning yeah**

"OMG, this is our song!" Scott exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

Jackson smiled. It was just the action that he was hoping for. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend with a new sense of deeper love.

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven, then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
of the highest powers, in lonely hours, the tears devour you.**

"I love you with all my heart Jackson." Scott said with a smile on his face.

Jackson smiled.

"I love you with all my heart too baby" Jackson responded.

"Come, dance with me!" Scott exclaimed.

Jackson got up and they danced together. It was the most romantic thing that they had ever done. Jackson was singing the song to Scott as it kept playing.

**Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes  
Cuz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come**

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do (I love you)**

"I love you baby" Jackson said.

"I love you too" Scott replied.

They kissed again. A deeper, meaningful kiss.

Their food came a short while later and both of them sat down and ate.

"So where are we going after this?" Scott asked.

"Well I thought that we would go see a movie after this." Jackson replied.

"Can we go to the woods instead like we did on our last date?" Scott asked cutely.

How could Jackson say no to him? He was so cute which made it a lot harder for him to say no to Scott.

"Whatever makes you happy baby." Jackson answered with a smile.

They finished their meal and Jackson paid for everything.

They climbed into his car and they headed for the woods. It was a place that Scott always seemed to find comfort in. It was a place where they could be alone and not have to worry about anything else in the world. It was the best place for them to talk about anything that they needed to talk about.

They arrived in the woods a short time later. They began walking and talking.

"This is the best day of my life. It makes it even better that I have you with me" Jackson told Scott.

Scott began to blush. Jackson was his whole world and he couldn't go on with his life without Jackson.

"This had been the best day of my life too! I don't know what could make it any better." Scott replied.

Well I can think of one thing that would make this day better.

Jackson got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Scott, you are the boy of my dreams. I couldn't imagine spending my life without you. I can't go to bed at night without you being on my mind. I enjoy waking up next to you when I stay over and I enjoy seeing your bright and shining face everyday at school. You make me the happiest man alive. Scott, will you marry me?" Jackson asked.


	11. Chapter 11 Flashback

The Time of Their Lives

**Authors note**: Please feel free to comment on all of my chapters. I could really use the reviews to learn how to make my stories even better. Thanks for reading and I hope to post more chapters in the near future.

**Chapter Eleven**

It was Scott's first day of kindergarten. He was the new kid in the class and he was very shy. When he walked into the classroom, he noticed a boy sitting all alone in the back of the room. The nametag on his desk said that his name was Stiles. Scott smiled; he knew that he might have found his best friend. He walked over to Stiles and introduced himself. The boy looked up and shook Scott's hand and said that his name was Stiles and that he was called that because his dad really didn't like his real name.

The teacher came in a short time later. Since it was the first day, they really didn't do much, other than be able to color and have snack and nap time. The only problem was that Scott and Stiles couldn't fall asleep during nap time. They just couldn't fall asleep, so they just spent the time talking to each other.

When the day was over, Scott ran over to his mom and asked if his new friend Stiles could come over and play. She smiled and said that she would have to talk to his parents first. Mr. Stilinski said that it was fine with him and the boys cheered. They talked the whole way there in the back of his mother's car. As soon as they got home, the boys ran up to Scott's room and began to play. They played all sorts of games; from tag to Dungeon Masters and even played a few games with Scott's mom. Soon it was time for dinner and Scott begged his mom to have Stiles stay for dinner. She phoned Stiles father and he said that it was fine with him. They boys cheered once again and they ended up having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner that night.

The years flew by and Stiles and Scott became inseparable. They hung out after school almost everyday and stayed at each others houses fairly often, even on school nights. It was over the years that Scott began to learn something about himself, while all the other boys were starting to take an interest in girls; Scott began to notice that he wasn't developing these same feelings. He had more of an attraction to other men instead. He shared this information with his best friend and Stiles confessed that he had the same kind of feelings.

It was their eight grade year when Scott had developed a new crush on someone. His name he later learned was Jackson Whittemore. The boy was very cute. He had the cutest smile and gorgeous deep blue eyes. He also had that nice body that had a six pack developing. He became very nervous around him and he often found himself staring at him. He became very shy whenever he was around him and he began to feel a strong attraction to Jackson. It was very hard to be around him and it was very hard for Scott to tell his best friend about this attraction to Jackson.

It became very hard for Scott to sleep at night, he would constantly have dreams about the boy and he would wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. It was shortly after this point in time that he began to learn what masturbation was and he had his first ejaculation fantasizing about Jackson. It was the best moment in his life. He began to realize that he was gay, but he didn't want anyone to know about it yet.

He and Stiles began to experiment with each other during this time as well. They would both hang out after school and after Scott's mother would leave for the late shift, they would get down to their undies and jerk each other off. Stiles experienced his first orgasm thanks to his best friend. It was an awesome feeling for Stiles and he loved every minute of it. They never really went any farther than jerking each other off, but they continued to do it for years to come.

It wasn't until Scott's sophomore year of high school that he learned the truth about Jackson.


	12. Chapter 12 The Engagement

The Time of Their Lives

**Authors Note: **I would like to thank Darth Morpheus for liking my story so much as well as all my other fans out there! You guys are what make me want to continue writing my stories. Feel free to comment giving me advice on what I could do to make my story better!

**Chapter Twelve The Engagement**

Scott was shocked. He really didn't know what to say. The love of his love was now on knee proposing to him. He was at a loss for words. How was he going to answer?

"Yes, I will marry Jackson Whittemore!" Scott shouted. This was the happiest day of both of their lives.

Jackson placed the ring on Scott's finger and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, a wonderful kiss, a very blissful kiss. This kiss was the kiss of two people that were ready to marry each other. It was a kiss that could last a lifetime. It was special for the both of them.

"Shall we tell your mother?" Jackson asked.

Scott nodded. He thought the first person that he should tell should be his mother. He would tell her that they didn't plan on getting married until after high school but it didn't mean that they couldn't start making wedding plans yet.

They walked back to Jackson's car hand-in-hand. They occasionally looked at each other and smiled. Scott couldn't help but love Jackson's smile. It was the perfect smile. He was sometimes jealous that he didn't have perfect teeth like him. He was still cute and that was all that mattered to Scott.

It was a short time later when they arrived at Scott's house. His mother was home, so they wouldn't have to wait much longer to tell her. They both took in a deep breath and were prepared for anything that could happen.

They walked through the front door. Scott's mother was in the kitchen making dinner. Scott decided now was the best time to tell her. She was always the most happiest when she was cooking.

"Mom, there is something that Jackson and I have to tell you," Scott said nervously.

His mother looked at him. She wasn't happy but she wasn't sad. He was beginning to wonder if he should tell her or not.

"Well, what do you have to tell me?" She asked.

Scott and Jackson both looked at each other. They didn't know who would say what but they would agree that maybe they should do it together.

"First thing, I want you to know that I love Scott very much and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Jackson stated.

She looked at him suspiciously. What was he getting at?

"Okay, I trust you, but what do you have to tell me?" She pressed.

They looked at each other. Scott took in a deep breath.

"Mom, Jackson and I are getting married!" Scott declared.

His moms face began to lose color. This really wasn't a good sign. What was she going to say?

"What do you mean you're getting married? You are too young to be even thinking about marriage!" She screamed.

They knew it wasn't going to be very good when they planned on telling her.

"Mom, I know that I am ready to get married, I love Jackson very much. This isn't some sort of crush that is going to go away. I haven't felt this kind of thing to anyone else but Jackson. I knew I loved him the first time I met him. He is the man of my dreams and I am glad that I can spend the rest of my life with him." Scott said.

Jackson was impressed. Scott always had a way of making things better with his mother.

"If this is what you both want, then you have my blessing. Just know that you can't change your mind mid through the engagement, it is something that you are going to have to stick with." She replied.

They were both relieved.

"Now for my second question Mom." Scott stated.

She was wondering what his next question was going to be.

"Yes, what is your question?" She asked.

"Will you help me plan the wedding?" He said cheerfully.

She smiled. She was happy that her son had asked her.

"I would love to help you plan your wedding." She agreed.

They all smiled. Jackson and Scott embraced. It was perfect. His mother not only approved their engagement, but she also agreed to help plan their wedding.

Scott grabbed Jackson and dragged him upstairs. It was time for them to be alone. He didn't plan on doing anything sexual with Jackson; he just planned on spending all night next to him.

They made it to Scott's room and Scott shut the door behind them. He looked at Jackson and smiled.

"Now, it is time for my question for you," Scott said with a smile.

"What is you question baby?" Jackson asked.

Scott looked at him and smiled. Jackson knew that whatever Scott was going to ask, Jackson was probably going to say yes.

"I want you to move in with me!" Scott declared.

Jackson was very happy. He smiled and agreed. He would be more than happy to move in with Scott.

"I will have to talk to my mother first, but I am glad that you want to move in with me." Scott said pleased.

They kissed.

"Are you going to ask your parents as well?" Scott questioned.

"I already told them, I assumed that you were going to ask me to move in, so I already told them about it," Jackson stated.

Scott was pleased. He was glad that Jackson was going to move in with him. He would be able to sleep with his baby every night. It was something that he dreamed about. He would be sleeping with his fiancé. He couldn't wait to see what his future was going to hold.

They fell asleep together that night. Scott with his arm draped over Jackson all night. He always fell asleep like that. They both weren't wearing any shirts either, which made it all the better. He would always run his hand up and down Jackson's torso. He loved to feel his six pack. Jackson enjoyed it too. He was glad that his fiancé love him so much.

Scott's mother came to check on them in the middle of the night. She saw them sleeping with each other. She smiled. It was definitely something that she could get used to seeing.

The boys woke up early the next morning. It was once again time for school. They both got up and showered together. There was a little foreplay involved but let's not get into that. (There will be more sex scenes in the chapters to come)! They got out of the shower and dried off. They kissed each other once again and then got dressed. They ran downstairs to grab some breakfast and Scott asked if it was okay if Jackson moved in. She said it was okay, but Jackson would have to do things to help around the house. He agreed saying he would help paying for food and other things that they need.

The climbed into Jackson's car and headed off to school.

They chatted along the way and then Scott heard something on the radio.

"Coming up next is Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply, a dedication to Scott McCall from his fiancé Jackson Whittemore. Congratulations to the happy couple!" The announcer on the radio said.

Scott's face lit up. He loved his fiancé even more.

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath Truly Madly Deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cuz I'm countin on  
A new beginin' a reason for livin' A deeper meanin' yeah**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and the protection  
Of the highest powers in lonely hours the tears devour you**

Their song continued to play on the radio. Tears began to fall down Scott's face. He wanted this to be their wedding song. He took hold of Jackson's hand and held it all the way to school.

It wasn't long until they got to school. Jackson found a spot and they parked. He climbed out of the car and ran around to let Scott out. Scott smiled.

They kissed each other in front of everyone. They didn't care who was watching or what other people thought. All they cared about was how happy they were with each other.

They held their hands to class without a care in the world.


	13. Chapter 13 The Accident

**Chapter Thirteen**

The days had flown by. Jackson and Scott were as inseparable as ever. They spent every waking moment that they could together. It was what they had dreamed about all of their lives. Being with their one true love is all that they could ask for.

It was a few weeks after graduation. Scott and Jackson were making their final preparations for their wedding day that would be held in July. It was only a couple of weeks away and yet they were as nervous as ever. Jackson had to drive up Washington to meet with their official wedding planner for the final details. Scott had begged him not to go because there was a storm coming that night, but Jackson said that he would be fine and would call him when he arrived in Washington.

Jackson loaded up the car and prepared for the six hour drive to Washington. He was very nervous about driving in the storm but he insisted that Scott stay behind to help his mother with some other wedding items.

Jackson wasn't on the road for more than an hour when the storm hit. It was a REALLY bad storm and Jackson couldn't see where he was driving. He tried turning his headlights on but that didn't do any good. All of a sudden a deer ran into the road in front of him and it was too late for Jackson to hit the brakes. He swerved to try to miss the deer and instead plowed into an oncoming car.

Scott was at his house when he got the call. He dropped the phone and screamed for his mother.

"What's wrong baby?" His mother asked comfortingly.

"It's Jackson, he's been in a car accident. They don't think that he is going to make it!" Scott cried.

Scott's mother held him close. She hated it when her baby's heart was broke and she was praying more than anything that Jackson would pull through.

Jackson was airlifted to a nearby hospital. He was put on life support since he couldn't breathe on his own. To make matters worse, he was in a coma and the doctors didn't think that he would come out.

Scott rushed to the hospital to be with his fiancé. He cried when he burst into the room and saw Jackson lying there unable to breathe on his own. He ran over to Jackson and held him close. He kissed his forehead.

"I love you baby, I am sorry that I couldn't be with you sooner," Scott said with tears running down his face.

The doctors pulled Scott's mother out of the room. They told her that Jackson wasn't breathing on his own, but he still had brain activity. They weren't expecting Jackson to recover, but there was still a possibility that he could.

"The choice is entirely up to Scott whether or not to pull the plug. It would be Jackson's parent's choice to do so, but seeing as he is eighteen and engaged the responsibility falls to his fiancé." The doctors told her.

She knew in her heart that Scott would never pull the plug. He loved Jackson too much to let go.

It had been four weeks since Jackson had been admitted into the hospital and he had shown no signs of recovery. Scott spent almost every night in the hospital with him. The only time he left his side was to go to the bathroom and to get something to eat, other than that, he never left him.

This day Scott had brought something with him. It was a CD he had burnt. A CD that contained their song on it. He also brought a pair of headphones with him.

"I brought you something to listen to baby." Scott whispered to Jackson.

Scott popped the CD into the stereo in the room and plugged in the headphones. He put one earbud in his ear and the other in his fiancés ear. The song started playing immediately.

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong I will be faithful cuz I'm countin on  
A new beginin' a reason for livin' A deeper meanin' yeah**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

The song continued to play and a tear rolled down Scott's face. He leaned over and kissed Jackson ever so softly on the lips.

"I love you with all my heart baby, please come back to me." Scott pleaded.

Jackson's heart monitor started to beep faster, back to his normal heartbeat. Jackson's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the face that had been by his side for a month.

"Scott?" Jackson asked.

Scott began crying, he don't know how it happened, but his fiancé had pulled through.

"Baby, I knew that you would pull through," Scott said with joy.

They kissed each other again; it was a kiss that Scott had waited a month for.

"Did we miss our wedding?" Jackson asked.

Scott shook his head.

"No we didn't, the wedding is in two weeks, and there is a lot to be done in two weeks." Scott said.

"As long as I have you, nothing else matters." Jackson replied.

A tear rolled down Scott's face again. Words he had been wanting to hear ever since he had met Jackson so many years before.

"I feel the same way about you," Scott agreed.


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding Day

After a few days Jackson was finally released from the hospital and they were able to put the last minute preparations in place for their wedding. Scott became more and more stressed as the day crept closer and closer and only looked to Jackson for comfort and support.

It was decided that Scott's mother was going to marry them since she had become an ordained minister and they were going to have the wedding on the beach. It was going to be a nice and sunny 80 degrees with little wind. It couldn't be a more perfect day.

Scot spent the night before the big day at his best friend Stiles's house. Stiles was going to be his best man in the wedding, while Danny was going to be Jackson's best man. It was going to be absolutely perfect. Scott and Stiles had stayed up most of the night just talking about everything that they could think of. Scott eventually brought up the conversation of how Stiles walked in on Jackson and Scott in the bathroom of their high school and was jacking off to the sight of them. Stiles faced blushed.

"Are you gay Stiles?" Scott asked.

Stiles look at the ground and his face flushed red. Stiles had known for a long time that he was gay and was rather jealous of Jackson because Stiles secretly liked Scott but never got up the courage to tell him and now it would be too late.

"Yes, I am gay, I have been for as long as I can remember. The whole liking Lydia thing was just a front so you wouldn't suspect my feelings for you." The last bit slipped out of his mouth and he immediately regretted it.

Scott was shocked. He hadn't known that Stiles liked him. Granted they were best friends, but Scott never developed feelings for his best friend. They were friends and nothing more.

Scott kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"I'm flattered that you like me, but I have to admit that the feelings aren't mutual. I love Jackson and I am going to marry him tomorrow." Scott declared.

Stiles was disappointed. He thought that Scott would have feelings for him. He thought he felt something between them. He was wrong. His best friend was going to marry someone he didn't like and there was nothing that he could do about it. He would just have to get used to the idea of Scott and Jackson being together.

"Well, we better get some sleep. It's your big day tomorrow." Stiles said sadly.

They both went to sleep and Stiles had a dream where he and Scott were together. It was a dream that was a common occurrence for the boy but now, it made him cry because he knew it was something that wasn't meant to be.

Scott awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. Today was the big day. He was going to marry Jackson, the love of his life on the beach, a place that he always dreamed about getting married on. He woke Stiles up so they both could get ready. It was Stiles job to make sure Scott got to the wedding on time. Stiles had every intention of doing so.

Scott jumped into the shower and cleaned himself. He started thinking about the wedding and how sexy Jackson would look in a tux and it got Scott hard. He began stroking himself to the image of Jackson naked and he started to moan in the shower. He started pumping his dick faster and faster. He was on top of the world thinking about his fiancé and he was close to his climax. With one final pump and an image of Jackson blowing him, Scott exploded with one of the best orgasms that he ever had.

Scott calmed down from his orgasm and finished washing up. He climbed out of the shower and dried himself off, and then let Stiles have the bathroom.

An hour later, after they had got ready and smelling nice, they piled into Stiles jeep and headed off for the hour ride to the beach.

Scott and Stiles spent the whole way talking about their whole childhood. The day they first met all the way back in Kindergarten. Scott was nervous as he didn't have any friends yet and he was sitting all by himself at recess. A boy came over to him and sat down next to him. They talked for a bit and from that moment on, they became the best of friends and were soon inseperable.

As Scott and Stiles grew older, they both noticed changes going throughout their bodies. Scott was developing attractions towards men and Stiles was developing attractions towards both. They told each other and nobody else. They trusted each other and it was secrets like that they made them really close.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at the beach. It was time to begin the ceremony. The music started playing and all the groomsmen began walking down the aisle. It was soon Scott's turn to walk as the wedding march started to pick up tempo. Jackson was standing at the end of the aisle, smile upon his face and as sexy as ever. Scott walked down the aisle with butterflies in his stomach as he was about to marry the boy he loved.

His mother began talking through the basic stuff and then it was time for their vows. The traditional stuff was read and it was finally time for them to be man and man. They kissed, a kiss of true lovers, a kiss that could last a lifetime and it was a kiss that was picture worthy.

The people cheered and cried as they were finally married together. It was a happy day and everybody knew, that there love would last a lifetime.

They lived for many more years into their old age, until the day that Jackson left the world from old age and Scott died a day later due to a broken heart.


End file.
